FIG. 5 illustrates an example of a conventional semiconductor light emitting device (see e.g. Patent Document 1). The semiconductor light emitting device X illustrated in the figure includes a substrate 91 formed with a pair of electrodes 92A and 92B, and an LED chip 93 bonded to the substrate. The LED chip 93 and a bonding wire 94 are covered with a resin package 95. The electrode 92A includes a die bonding pad 92Aa. The LED chip 93 is bonded to the die bonding pad 92Aa by silver paste 96. The electrode 92B includes a bonding pad 92Ba to which the bonding wire 94 is bonded.
Nowadays, there is a demand for a reduction in the size or thickness of cell phones. Accordingly, there is also a demand for a reduction in the thickness of semiconductor light emitting devices, which are the component parts of cell phones. As a means to achieve the thickness reduction of the semiconductor light emitting device X, it may be considered to reduce the thickness of the LED chip 93. However, when a thin LED chip 93 is employed in this structure, the silver paste 96 may rise onto the upper surface of the LED chip 93 in bonding the LED chip 93 onto the die bonding pad 92Aa. In this case, a short-circuit occurs between the electrode 92A and the bonding wire 94.    Patent Document 1: JP-A-2001-196641